


Even Heroes Get Sick Days

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: A sick fic, Canon Compliant, F/F, takes place like a month after the end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: Even Heroes get sick days if only Adora had gotten the memo





	Even Heroes Get Sick Days

Adora was miserable. Completely and utterly miserable. Her nose was completely clogged and she kept coughing. Bow was right. She really should have worn more layers. She wanted nothing more than to keep laying bundled up under layers of blankets and not move but she couldn’t do that. Bright Moon needed She-Ra now more than ever. She rolled out of bed collapsing to the floor with a groan. She laid down face down on the ground for what seemed like hours but was really just a couple of minutes. She let out another long groan as she pushed herself to her feet her body feeling like it weighed a couple hundred pounds too much. Somehow she managed to get dressed without falling back on her face. Adora trudged through the castle toward the war room, feeling like death itself while wanting nothing more than to return to her room and sleep this off but Bright Moon needed her. She couldn’t be sick. She was She-Ra.

She entered the meeting room finding that she was the last to arrive. “Hey, Adora.” Bow said as she practically collapsed into her seat. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine.” Adora gruffed, sniffing and rubbing her nose. Bow raised on unconvinced eyebrow at her giving her a once over as she struggled to contain a sneeze.  

“You look sick. I told you, you should have worn more layers.”

“This coming from the guy who walked around the Kingdom of Snows with is stomach out the entire time.” Adora snarked perhaps a little too harshly.

“Are you sure your okay? You sound a little stuffed up. Maybe we should have the healer take a look at you.”

“I’m fine Bow!” Adora nearly yelled and immediately regretted it when she saw Bow’s face. “I really am fine Bow. Please just drop it.”

“If you’re sure you’re okay.” Bow said rather reluctantly.

“I am.” Adora mumbled as she leaned her head on the cool wood of the table.

“Ooo~kay then.” Bow sounded unconvinced but didn’t say anything else.

“G’morning Adora!” Glimmer yelled as she teleported into the seat next to Adora who groaned, covering her head with her hands.

“Sshhhh.” Adora shushed Glimmer whose spirits fell.

Glimmer placed a hand on Adora’s shoulder as she said, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Adora glanced up at Glimmer who was looking down at her in concern, “I just didn’t sleep very well last night, okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Glimmer looked and sounded unconvinced as she settled into her seat as her mother began the meeting.

* * *

 

 _‘Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!’_ Was all Adora could think as she struggled to stay on her feet as she fought off the horde. Her head throbbed and she had broken out in a cold sweat. She stumbled backward when a soldier attacked her with a taser. She managed to fend him off only for a familiar voice to ring in her ears.

“Hey, Adora. Fancy seeing you here.” Catra purred as she walked by her, dragging her tail along the side of her face.

“Catra,” Adora husked her voice hoarse from coughing. Catra turned to look at her and her features almost immediately softened.

“You don’t look too hot Adora.” Catra purred as she leaned forward slightly, “Are you sick?”

“No!” Adora yelled swinging her sword at Catra who easily dodged it. “I’m fi-”Adora started to say only to start coughing violently. She took a knee, digging her sword into the ground and leaning heavily against it.

“Oh my god! Are you dying? You’d tell me if you were dying, right?” Catra said reaching out for her before pulling her hand back and standing up straight, “I mean, why would I care if you were dying? You dying would be good news for me.” She said unconvincingly as Adora finally managed to get her coughing somewhat under control.

She looked up at Catra and gave a weak smirk, “Sounds like you still care to me.” She pushed herself to her feet only to immediately stumble forward into Catra’s arms who stumbled under the weight of the warrior princess.

“Okay, Adora this isn’t funny. You’re really heavy.”

“I think my legs stopped working.” She

“Can you turn whatever this is off? As I said, you’re really heavy.” Catra groaned and Adora let the She-Ra person fade away so that she was being held limply up by Catra. “Adora? Hey Adora? Are you still there?”

She grunted and Catra let out a sigh and she pulled her onto her back, “Let’s find those friends of yours.”

“You're not gonna take me captive?”

Catra scoffed, “What good would that do? Besides, it wouldn’t feel satisfying if I beat you when you can’t even hold your sword.”

“Ah, that's fair.”

“Scorpia!” Catra yelled causing Adora to groan. It was too loud.

“Right here Catra!” Adora looked up to see Scorpia jump down from a tank and move toward them, “What do ya need?” Catra tossed her at the other force captain who caught her in her claws. Adora caught her confused gaze when she looked up at her.

“I need you to watch her while I find her _friends_.” She said the last word like some kind of slur.

“But shouldn’t we focus on the battle?”

“As far I can tell our asses have already been thoroughly beat. Best to pull out while we can.”

“Okay but I don’t think Lord Hordak is gonna like that,” Scorpia said, sounding unsure.

“He doesn't have too,” Catra smirked before jumping onto the tank and disappearing into the fray.

“She’s so cool,” Scorpia said absent-mindedly and Adora took her chance to try to struggle out of the Force Captains weakp only for her to reaffirm it. “Wow there. Don’t want you hurting yours- Oh, Wow. You’re really burning up.” She said to place her arm against her forehead, “Yeah that's no good. Who let you go into battle like this?”

“I did.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Scorpia said as she adjusted her grip on her so she was holding her up better. “Don’t worry. Catra will handle it. She’s the best.”

‘ _She really is.’_ Adora thought as she was finally claimed by unconsciousness.

* * *

 

“Where’s Adora?” Glimmer called to Bow who was shooting down the last few robots who remained as she dealt with the last few horde soldiers, and Lonnie, who remained.

“I don’t know!” Bow cried, his voice cracking as he did so. “She went off to fight Catra.” Glimmer delivered a blow to the head of one of the soldiers before teleporting out of range of the taser of Lonnie. Glimmer knew she should have kept Adora from going into battle. She hadn't looked good and Glimmer knew she should have made her get checked out by the healer. “Hey, watch out!” Bow called out and Glimmer turned just in time to see Lonnie aiming for her head with a charged weapon. She just bearly teleported out of range, delivering a kick to her back sending her sprawling to the ground. She let out a groan as Glimmer teleported to Bow’s side.

“We need to find her. I have a bad feeling.” Glimmer said uneasily as she looked around looking for the familiar warrior who should be visible. I mean, how hard would it be to spot an eight-foot-tall glowing warrior?

“Fall back, soldiers!” Catra yelled from the top of a tank, “That means you, Lonnie.” Lonnie let out a groan, throwing her head back as she disarmed her weapon. Glimmer turned fully turned to look at Catra who stood on top of a tank holding the sword of protection loosely in her hand. Panic shot through Glimmer as she teleported next to Catra swinging her staff at her head. She ducked and Glimmer moved to deliver another hit only for her to deflect it with the sword, “Whoa there princess.”

“Where’s Adora!? What did you do to her!?”

“Hey, why don’t you let me explain.” Catra pushed her away and Glimmer teleported back, “Eh, princess?” She lowered her staff slightly eyeing the enemy wearily.

“What did you do to her?” Glimmer repeated a little calmer but her tone was still sharp.

Catra placed a hand against her chest and let out an indignant gasp, “Why would you think _I_ did something?”

“What did you do to Adora?”

“I didn’t _do_ anything. It's Adora who did the stupid thing that you should be worried about.” Catra said and Glimmer quirked a brow at the feline Force Captain,  “Seriously, you call yourself her friends but you let go into battle like that!” She pointed the sword and Glimmer followed it to see what she was pointing at. It was Scorpia who was holding a nearly unconscious Adora.

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled as she teleported in front Scorpia who didn’t even react to the fact that the enemy was right in front of her. “What did she do to you?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Scorpia said, pointing to herself with one of her claws nearly dropping Adora only to quickly catch her again, “She did this to herself.” Glimmer looked up at the Force Captain furrowing her brows as she continued, “She’s got one hell of a fever.”

Glimmer placed her hand against Adora’s face, finding it much too hot. “Oh, Adora...” Glimmer muttered watching as her eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, Glimmer,” Her voice was weak and she could bearly keep her eyes open.

“Some friends you are.” Catra said and Glimmer turned to look at her as she tossed the sword at her feet, “Letting her go out into battle like that.”

Glimmer glanced at Adora who was being held up completely by Scorpia. “She said she was fine...”

Catra walked forward, dragging her tail across Glimmers face, “A word of advice from someone who's known Adora her whole life, whenever she says ‘she’s fine’ she's not.” Glimmer picked up the sword just as Bow came to a stop in front of the group, his chest heaving. “Give her to the Princess, Scorpia.”

“Here ya go. Be careful she’s pretty out of it.” Scorpia said, handing Adora to her before turning and jumping on top of one of the few still functioning tanks and disappearing inside.

“Get her to a doctor.” Catra said as she took a few steps toward the tank as its engine roared to life, “You do have those in Bright Moon, don’t you?”

“Of course!” Glimmer bristled, adjusting her grip on Adora.

Bow leaned in close to her and whispered, “What's a doctor, Glimmer.” Causing the Princess of Bright Moon to elbow him in the stomach.

“Just make sure she gets help or whatever. Not like I care.” Catra said before she disappeared into the tank. Glimmer and bow watched as it moved away leaving them alone.

“We need to get Adora back to Bright Moon as soon as possible.”

* * *

 

“She has an incredibly high fever. More than likely brought on by the cold.” The healer said as he looked down at Glimmer and Bow, “She needs bed rest and fluids. If she gets plenty of those she should be fine.” She watched as the doctor left and both Bow and Glimmer turned toward the open door matching looks of concern on their faces. Bow rushed into the room wrapping his arms around Adora’s neck while Glimmer teleported on top of her.

“We were so worried!” Bow cried into her shoulder. “I told you that you should have worn my layers!” He chastised through tears.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” Glimmer asked, a little more reasonable then Bow.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Adora said in between coughs.

“Well, we are.” Glimmer placed her hands on her hips and pouted down at her, “You should have told us.”

“I know.” Adora groaned, pausing before looking to Bow and Glimmer, “Um, can you guys get off of me your kind of crushing me?”

“Oh, I'm so sorry!” Bow yelled jumping away and Glimmer teleported to the side of the bed.

“Can we get you something? Soup? Water? More blankets?” Glimmer asked as she brushed a strand of hair out of Adora’s face.

“Some soup would be nice, I guess.”

“Bow! Get her some soup!” Glimmer yelled and Bow stood up and ran out of the room. “He’ll get you some soup. Try and rest until then, okay?” Adora nodded and Glimmer stood up, “I’m going to go see if I can find some more blankets.” She moved to take a step only to stop when Adora grabbed her wrist.

“Please stay.” She looked away from Glimmers eyes, “I don’t want to be alone right now.” Glimmer nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed, gently stroking Adora’s knuckles with her thumb. She hummed a gentle tune as she watched Adora begin to drift off her grip on her hand loosening. Glimmer gently pulled her hand from Adora’s causing her to jerk back into consciousness. Her eyes darted around the room until they found Glimmer where she still sat perched on the edge of the bed. She reached out grabbing her hand tightly and pulling her down so that she was laying down next to her. “Stay.” Adora gruffed, her voice hoarse.

“Oh-okay.” Glimmer muttered as she watched Adora fall back into a restless sleep. Glimmer wasn’t sure how long had passed when the door opened and Bow poked his head in announcing his arrival in a sing song-y voice.

“I come bearing soup!”

“Shhhh!” Glimmer hushed him causing Bow to stop in his tracks and finally take in the sight before him. Glimmer watched as he placed the soup on the vanity before grabbing a blanket and pulling it up over the two of princesses. Glimmer watched as he moved back toward the door and she whisper-yelled, “Bow! Bow!” The Archer just flashed her a smile and winked as he closed the door behind him leaving Glimmer stuck in the vice-like grip of Adora.

She let out a sigh as she looked down at the flushed face of the hero who had gone into battle despite being bearly able to stand. She reached down, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She should have told them. Let them know. After all, even heroes got sick days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am officially She-Ra Trash so I hope yall like this fic I wrote.


End file.
